WHAT YOU DIDNT KNOW!
by XcuppycakeX15
Summary: THE TRUTH REVIELED! What u didnt know about the naruto charactors.....
1. DEIDARA

HIII!! Ok , I know I should be working on other stories . but……. I really wanted to write this , its just randomness …..

Summery: THE TRUTH REVELED What you didn't know about your favorite Naruto characters ……..

FIRST UP…………………DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He conditions twice a day

He has fan girls AND boys

He watches SPECIAL dvds…

He writes soaps …romance ones……

He uses his camera/eye to tape porn….ok we all knew that….

He has a pet ferret…yup a ferret.

He calls his mom twice a week

He has a fear of …CATS

He can speak French

Tonight he is planning to over through Itachi , and become head of the Akatsuki

"HEY! What the hell are you writing!?"

Me: Oh… hi Deidara…sup?

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED What of Itachi sees that!?"

"Sees what?" Itachi randomly appears out of nowhere."Deidara? What the hell is that …. What omg you trader!!!!!"

" No Itachi its not true! I would never try to over through you!!!!" Deidara said

"…what…NO ! #8 I LOVE CATS, HOW COULD YOU BE AFRAID OF THEM!?" Itachi replied

" WHAT?! I am not afraid of cats!"

Me: Hold up kitten

Kitten: meow

Deidara: ….. AHHHHH OH MY GOD , IT TRIED TO ATTACK ME!!!!!!!! Deidara then runs away to go call his mom , then probably watch a soap…

Next chapter coming soon! REVIEW!!!!!


	2. GAARA

Ok my best friend KT wrote this ,so all credit goes to her!

Disclaimer: Don't own naruto….don't want to go to court again…….lol

Gaara

1. His uncle is really a CHIK!

2. No male in Suna has eyebrows.

3. His father was the one who stole his eyebrows

4. He's having a love affair with lee

5. Baki is really his...DUN DUN SENSEI!

6. the demon inside of him is actually a rodent! who wants to be something as cool as the Kyuubi (POZA!)

7. His teddy bear is actually named FLUFFER BUTTS!

8. Gaara is a communist

9. He really does like the color pink

10. He wants to kill me.

This one is self-explanatory REVIEW!!!!


	3. Sasuke

YAH!!! I'm back!!! Aren't you happy?! Muhahahaha…. cough cough…..ok well next up for 10 things you didn't know……..SASUKE!!!

Sasuke

He belongs to a crazed Indian tribe.

2)His hair cut is really a chicken butt glued to his head as part of his intonation to his said crazed Indian tribe…….. 0-o heh I knew it…..

3)His virginity is currently on Ebay for $10

4)He once daydreamed of naruto in spandex……..

He has his on talk show , but uses the fake name of _DR. Phil _

He has a pet seagull

You know that guy that sings the _Empire_ carpet commercial, yup, its Sasuke……

He is allergic to Zebra , or anything else that has the word Bra in it………..

HE WEARS EYELINER!!!!!!!

He has know idea this fanfic exist shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

_BONUS!!!! NUBAAA 11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_11) His virginity was just bought off ebay , buy I guy named Carl who I will now give the directions to Sasuke's house….heheheh _


	4. Lee

**Ok, I'm back , and my computer is fixed!!!! So next , thanks to all my awesome reviewers , whi I love so much . NEW CHAPIE!!!! Really all who reviewed , I love u all . I wish a could mention you ****all , infact , I will **

_**nickel1984**_

_**Kaochan13**_

_**extraordinary.rocker**_

_**Skilled defence**_

_**Kagome-Is-Kool**_

_**2hip4u**_

_**Gaara's Sand Bro**_

_**Sachiko**_

THANK YOU 

Now , back to the story …….LEE!!!!

Gaara is sometimes his Uke

His mom is Betty Boop

He had a mustache until 5th grade , but his parents made him shave it off when the saw the other little kids didn't have one.

His favorite Song is : Ninja Rap" By: Vanilla ice

His middle name is…….Hermaphatite , yup Lee Hermaphatite Rock……mmmmmmhmmmm ( snaps fingers ) ( look at bottom for definition .)

He is bilingual …Yiddish

He is secretly ….SPIDERMAN!

He is the Dance Dance Revalution champion

He has a pet monkey named Lafonze the 111

When he is alone , he sings GOFFY GOBBER ROCK!!!!!

**Hermaphaitie A male dressing up as a female (o) A female dressing up as a male ( diffeent than crossdressing) **

_Herma fa tight )_


	5. Neji

Well , I decided Neji is my new obsession. So without further ado.

10 Things you **didn't **know about Neji….

He doesn't wear the spandex suit because it makes him look fat.

2)He is secretly just as obsessed with raman as naruto , To stop his cravings he pictures Gai and Lee in Speedos and looses his appetite.

3) He was bald until he was five and when his hair started growing he vowed he would never cut it! …….not really , he just doesn't want that stupid bowl cut…..shudders….

4) Neji _is_ Dr. Love

He follows children around saying " The power of Christ compels you , The power of Christ compels you!"

When asked, he said his hair is not just a way of saying he's different . It's also his way of saying**" F YOU ENSLAVERS OF THE MAN! F YOU!!!** " ……… I don't question Neji….never question Neji….

He has David Hasselhoff's autograph. His idol

When he was little he told Hinata if she talked to much , mutant badgers would eat her.

He's a Gangsta .

He Sits in front of his mirror as says " I AM pretty ! I AM pretty ! I AM pretty!" Until someone gives him his sedative.

Me: Yup , Neji's one sly guy!

Neji: What the hell are you writing?!

Me: …Nothing…

Neji: You coped some of this stuff from Chugworth Academy …didn't you.

Me:…maybe…

Neji: Dude , you could get sued!

Me: (1) I 'm a girl (2) No I did a disclaimer!

Neji: No you didn't!……your a girl?

Me: Oh…. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or chugworth but I own Neji!

Neji Ahem..

Me: Ok no I don't . Well until next time—WTF YES I'm A GIRL YOU , YOU ….

Neji: HA! You don't even have a good comeback!

Me: Yeah well, well DAVID HASSLEHOFF IS DEAD!

Neji: LIES FILTHY LIES!!!!!!

Me: Well , until next time -)


	6. Itachi

**Yup, 2 chapies in 2 days! **

**What you didn't know about ITACHI…..**

His favorite color is purple lilac dusk

He wears a man thong

He has a pet Chihuahua named Muffins

He, and Sasuke make sweet sweet love every Tuesday at promptly 7:00 p.m. and Saturday at 3:00 p.m.I know, I video type it.

He has a tattoo on his left butt check that says #1 Kisame fan!

He really killed his clan because he was tired of people saying he has the Pepsi symbol on his back.

His favorite cheese type is Provolone. (Personally I like cheddar)

He washes his hair with _**Garnier Fructis Fortifying Formula**_

His real name isn't Itachi , its Ihcati or as his friends call him, Betty.

He has an obsession with " Hello Kitty " so he want to buy her CD but accidentally bought the " Pussy Cat Dolls " CD . He is still recovering. The Doctors said his eyes were bleeding and he has a severe case of hornyness.

**Me: YAH I finished this chapie! **

**Itachi: I hate you**

**Me: Oh come , be nice Betty.**

**Itachi: What who said you could call me betty …..only my friends can call me that.**

**Me:….We're not friends? …. WHAT ABOUT ALL THE TIME WE SPENT TOGETHER!!!! MY GOD I THOUGHT WE WERE BF224s'!**

**Itachi: No we are not- …what's a BF224?**

**Me: Best friends 2day 2morrow and 4 ever…..DUH!!!!!!**

**Itachi: Any nice viewers out there …HELP ME!**

**Me: Yup review and I wont rape Itachi!….I mean Betty**

**Itachi: Yup just-- …what?!…and don't call me Betty….**

**Me: Don't listen to him he is still recovering from his horny-ness**

**Itachi ….you made that word up …didn't you?**


	7. Sakura

…**.I have never done a female character…… Hmm who should I do……Oh, I know!!!! ( there are spoiler. And if you don't read the shippuuden manga , you might not get #10 srry )**

What you didn't know about SAKURA

**1 **Her hair is pink # 52

**2 **The reason she doesn't go looking for Sasuke and turns down Naruto and Lee is because she has a _Thang _for Neji.

**3 **Neji hates Sakura

**4 **She used to be in the Back street Boys and when she left, that's when the started sucking…..She left before they released their first album.

**5 **She is the girl who says " Maybe she's born with it. Maybe its Mabeline" ( really that's her voice actor!!!)

**6** She has a Neji plushy ( I wish I did…)

**7 **She has 6 toes on 1 foot

**8 **Her favorite show is **barney and friends **

**9 **She tried out for " So you think you can Dance "…..but didn't make it…so sad….HA!

**10 **Sakura hates Sasuke and thinks Karin should have him all to herself.

**Sakura**: HEY! WTF! THAT'S NOT TRUE SASUKE I LOVE YOU!!!!!

**Me**: WHAT! You cheating on Neji!!

**Sakura**: Ok I do not have a THANG for Neji I have a THANG for Sasuke !

**Me**: You're the worst girlfriend towards Neji!

**Sakura**:AHHH!! MY HAIR IS NATURAL. I LOVE SASUKE. I WAS NEVER IN A BOY BAND. I HAVE NO NEJI PLUSHY. I HAVE PERFECT FEET. BARNEY SCARES ME. I NEVER TRIED OUT FOR THAT SHOW BUT IF I DID I WOULD MAKE IT. AND KARIN WILL NEVER HAVE SASUKE!!!!!!!!!

**BONUS 11 **Sakura's middle name is " Denies the Obvious"

**Me**: Hey maybe you should ditch Neji for Lee. You both have weird middle names

**Sakura:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	8. Hinata

Wow, totally forgot about this story, I suppose I should write another chapie. I'm really bored talk to me on myspace

www . my space . com / harajukudream

10 things you didn't know about……. Hinata!

She is a man.

She is not really a man.

She is obsessed with GaaraXLee fanfics

She has 12 toes

She has ,um, _had _ _a hamster named __Naruto__ the 2__nd _but she fed it too much raman and it died. Now she has Naruto the 3rd

I lied ,she is a man.

She has a second job at McDonalds

She thinks Neji is Hawt ( Because he is drools) Yah fanfic incest!

She wrote Britney's song "Gimme more"

She was once molested by elmo.

YAH!!! I finished!!!

"…….."

"…….."

"………"

"………."

"Well?"

"W-well, w-what?"

"Well, yah know, its just, usually when I finish the person I wrote about is kinda mad. Why aren't you?"

"Well actually, so of those are true."

"Yah but-……Wait what!?"

"Yes numbers 2,3,5 and 10"

"……."

"And I guess 8, Neji is handsome"

"Tru dat."

Until next time peeps and remember review.

-------------


	9. Temari

Fiddlesticks! I forgot about this fic. Well, I suppose I own your guys another chapter. Here is goes.

Temari: ~~~~

She ate so many pineapples as a small child; so they sprouted out of her scalp.

She's Hannah Montana stunt double. ( shudders)

She has three ex husbands (don't ask. Crack can really mess u up for a night)

She has 4 tattoos. I'll give you five dollars if you can find them.

She pwns n00bz

Her second job is using her fan to cool off Chuck Norris after he does his daily 11 laps around north America

For $20 dollars she'll give you the best fricken night of your life. (Trust me XD) ( that's actually kind of awkward cause ima girl, but whatever.)

Shes a 'womanizer' Be jealous beotch

If you look hard enough. Shes in the background of 'Two girls one cup' Never seen it? Go look it up and stare really hard. You'll she her.

She watches Disney Channel on On Demand

Temari: W…T…F..

Me: Don't deny what you already know.:

Temari: These are lies!

Me: Your fake implants are lies!!!!

Temari: I don't have implants!!!!!! Delete this!

Me: womanizer womanizer womanizer uh uh you got me going-

Temari: I'm leaving.

Me: Your oh so charming womanizer--

.


End file.
